¿Cómo paso esto?
by Rhae Todd
Summary: Un par de sucesos aran que Raven se enamore de Red-x, pero los problemas empiezan por que ella esta...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien, este es un fic todito mio _ pero los Teen titans NO me pertenecen, cualquier cosita Reviews, sepan que los reviews animan a seguir escribiendo y a escribir mejor.**_

* * *

><p>Era un día tranquilo en la Torre Titan, Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin estaban jugando videojuegos, Starfire alimentaba a sedita y Raven leía en el sillón cuando:<p>

-Boya, te patee el trasero viejo-grito Cyborg

-Oye viejo hiciste trampa-grita también Chico bestia poniéndose delante de Cyborg.

-Claro que no, admite tu derrota Bestita- grita Cyborg

-No, porque tu hombre de hojalata, hiciste trampa- dice gritando el de piel verde.

-Que no-grita Cyborg

-Que sí-grita Chico Bestia Y así siguieron hasta que Raven, al no poder leer por todo el griterío que se formo, cierra el libro y grita:

-¡Basta!, si no se callan les juro que los dos saldrán volando por esa ventana, y no les aseguro que terminen con vida- amenaza la chica cuervo primero gritando y después calmándose y volviendo a su semblante frio y monótono de siempre. Cuando de pronto suena la alarma y Robin se va a fijar a la computadora quien es el que está causando estragos en la ciudad.

-Es Red x que está robando un banco-informa-Titanes ¡vamos!-grita Todos se suben al auto T y se dirigen al lugar donde X estaba robando; al llegar ven a Red X escapando con bolsas de dinero.

Red X POV

-_Esto fue fácil, solo falta que vengan los titanes para divertirme un poco_- piensa Red X.

-Creo que eso no es de tu propiedad-dice Robín

-O los Titanes, ya me estaba preguntando por qué no llegaban-digo burlonamente, soltando las bolsas con dinero y preparándome para pelear.

-Pues deja de preguntarte-responde Robin-¡Titanes ataquen!-ordena y todos los titanes vienen a mi ataque.

Los primeros en atacar son el Hombre de metal, El chico verde y la pelirroja. El chico verde se abalanzo sobre mi convertido en jaguar, pero yo le tire bombas, haciendo que el chico vuelva a su forma humana sin poder ver nada, para luego aparecer detrás de él y pegarle en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Luego vino la pelirroja que emprendió el vuelo y empezó a tirarme sus circunferencias verdes, pero yo los pude esquivar y le tire una de mis equis pegajosas dejando a la pelirroja tirada en el suelo, atrapada y sin poder moverse. Después fue el Hombre de metal, que convirtió su brazo en cañón y me apunto.

-Espero que después de eso aprendas tu lección-me grito

-Y tu aprende la tuya; nunca subestimes la agilidad de Red x-y tocando mi cinturón me tele trasporte a su espalda y lo desactive. Bien, tres fuera quedan dos. Mire al petirrojo y vi como su cara iba cambiando por una de frustración y enojo, y se me abalanzaba. Peleamos cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que le tire una equis que lo dejo pegado a la pared.

Raven POV

Todos mis amigos habían sido derrotados, por lo tanto, solo quedaba yo; iba a atacarlo cuando vi que se paro firme y no se movió. Yo me quede igual que el.

-Qué esperas ¡atácame!- le grite

-No no quiero hacerte daño-dijo él, se veía serio. Stop, ¿acaba de decir que no me quiere hacer daño?, pero ¿por qué? Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el apretó el botón de tele trasportación y desapareció frente a mi ojos. Mira hacia mí alrededor donde los titanes se estaban recuperando de la pateada de trasero que Red x nos dio, porque hay que admitir, que esta pelea fue la peor de la historia. Volvimos a la torre. Ya en el living todos nos quedamos callados, como esperando a que Robin no reprochara, pero no fue así, solo dijo:

-Esta pelea no ha sido de las mejores, pero sé que lograremos vencer a X-dijo serio y un poco deprimido.

-¿Esta pelea no ha sido de las mejores? Viejo nos pateo el trasero-dijo Chico Bestia.

-No estás ayudando Bestita-Le dijo Cyborg. Luego de esto me fui a mi habitación, no quería escuchar mas, en primera porque me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza y en segunda por que quiera pensar, a solas, lo sucedido en la pelea. Iba a entrar cuando alguien me agarro del hombro y me dio vuelta. Era Robin.

-Raven necesito hablar contigo-dijo, se veía nervioso-¿puedo pasar?

-Emmm, si claro-dude un poco, no se me hacia costumbre dejar que alguien entre a mi habitación, pero él era el líder, y por lo tanto no podía negarme. Entramos a mi habitación y nos sentamos en la cama.

-¿De que quieras hablar Robin?-pregunte mirándolo al antifaz.

-Emm…. Raven…yo….queria-dijo un poco nervioso y ruborizado completamente.

-Ve al grano-Le dije, el solo asintió con la cabeza para después continuar

-Raven, yo quería saber, si ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto mirándome, o al menos eso parecía, ya que el antifaz no me dejaba ver sus ojos.

-Emm, Robin, yo, necesito pensarlo-dije-¿puedes irte?-le pregunte

-Claro-dijo, y se fue. Luego de comprobar que se había ido, me dispuse a meditar. Me puse en mi pose de loto y empecé a levitar. Segundos después, y sin ni siquiera quererlo, me puse a pensar en todo lo sucedido hoy. Primero en lo sucedido con X: ¿Por qué no me quiso atacar? ¿Que estará tramando? Luego en la declaración de Robin: ¿en verdad le gustare o solo está jugando conmigo? ¿No era que le gustaba Starfire? ¿Desde cuándo le gusto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo nunca? En verdad muchas preguntas que no tenían respuesta, pero la más importante ¿Qué le responderé? Tengo que admitir que Robin me gusta desde hace mucho, pero siempre descarte la posibilidad de estar juntos, porque sabía que a él le gustaba Starfire, pero por lo que veo, no es así. Y si el gusta mío y yo gusto de él, ¿por qué no ser pareja? Aunque eso implicara meditar más todos los días. Habiendo tomado una decisión Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a su habitación, donde me suponía estaría él. Toque la puerta y el abrió, le dije que tenía una respuesta y me dijo que pasara. Entre y me senté en su cama, el alado mío.

-Robin yo….., yo si quiero ser tu novia- le confesé un poco sonrojada.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto, yo asentí. El me sonrió y luego levanto con su mano mi cara y unió sus labios con los míos. Algo exploto atrás nuestro pero no nos importo seguimos besándonos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, luego él se levanto y me agarro de la mano.

-Vamos a decirles a los demás-dijo y salimos de su habitación directo a la sala común. En la sala común estaban los demás, haciendo diferentes actividades: Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban video juegos y Starfire cocinaba una de sus extrañas comidas. Cuando entramos nadie nos presto atención por lo que Robin tuvo que llamarlos.

-Em, chicos, Raven y yo queríamos decirles algo-dijo Robin un poco nervioso.

-¿Que pasa amigo Robin?-pregunto Starfire

-Sí viejo, dinos así le sigo pateando el trasero a Cyborg-el otro solo lo miro furioso y después nos miro a nosotros.

-Em, bueno, nosotros queríamos decirles que…., somos novios-dijo Robin un poco avergonzado.

-Que maravillosa noticia amigos-dijo alegre Star-les prepara el budín de los enamorados- y se fue a la cocina para prepara el dichoso budín

-Bien hecho viejo-le dijo Chico Bestia a Robin palmeándole el hombro.

-Sí-dijo Cyborg- Pero te advierto que si llegas a hacer sufrir a mi hermanita tu cara va a pasar a estar morada-le advirtió el enorme hombre metalico.

-No te preocupes Cyborg, se que Robin me va a hacer feliz- dije yo tratando de evitar alguna pelea o discusión

-Eso espero-dijo y cuando se disponía a irse a jugar a los videos juegos sonó la alarma. Robin fue a ver quién era.

-Es Red X, robando una joyería-dijo-Titanes ¡vamos!-grito.

-_Perfecto así podre pedirle explicaciones sobre lo que paso en la pelea anterior_-pensé

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí lo dejo, que pasara luego de estoy :3<strong>_

_**Los dejare con la intriga :3**_

_**Si quieren saberlo, reviews _**_


	2. ¿Yo Junto a Redx?

Raven POV

Llegamos a la joyería cuando X ya estaba escapando. Y lo mismo de la otra vez, todos lucharon y fueron derrotados hasta quedar yo sola, la verdad no sé por qué siempre quedo a la ultima. Pero esta vez fue diferente, casi sin darme cuenta X se me apareció por detrás me agarro de la mano y tocando su cinturón nos tele transporto a los dos. Aparecimos en un apartamento muy lujoso.

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí X?-pregunte seria.

-Porque quiero proponerte algo-respondió el.

-Suéltalo-dije cursándome de brazos.

-Pues, te propongo que en tus tiempos libre te unas a mi-dijo sonriendo y antes de que yo dijera algo siguió- no te estoy diciendo que dejes a los Titanes, aunque sé que estabas pensando en hacerlo, solo quiero que cuando no tengas que luchar con ellos me ayudes a mi-termino la frase.

-Pero si yo lucho con vos ellos vendrán a detenernos-dije yo acotando lo que, era obvio, el no se había dado cuenta.

-Buen punto-dijo como sorprendido de cómo él, que había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en ese plan no se había dado cuenta de eso. Luego dijo- igual no se darán cuenta de que eres vos por usaras una máscara y otro traje.

-¡¿Qué?-pregunte casi gritando, lo que hizo que una cosa explotara detrás mío.

-1°-Controlate que aras explotar mi departamento y 2°- Lo que escuchaste, me ayudaras y usaras una máscara y un nuevo traje-termino.

-Y si no quiero-volví a cruzarme de brazos.

-Pues si no quieres les diré a los Titanes que pensabas traicionarlos-dijo.

-Y ¿qué te hace pensar que te creerán?- respondí muy segura de lo que decía.

-Pues es medio obvio que si yo lo sé por algo será, además en estas últimas peleas contra mí no has hecho nada para detenerme-dijo lógicamente y lo peor es que tenía razón.

-Tienes razón-dije rendida.

-Pues bien, ahora te irás por que los Titanes deben de estar preocupados-dijo y luego saco algo de su cinturón y extendió la mano-toma, por si te quiero decir algo o por si me necesitas-dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Infeliz-magulle por lo bajo. El rodo los ojos y haciendo como que no me escucho prosiguió:

-Mañana a las 12:00 pm en el parque, y ve con ropa de civil-dijo sonriendo.

-Como digas-dije y me tele transporte.

Llegue a la torre Luego de haberme tele transportado. Antes de entrar a la sala y de aguantarme el, más que obvio, cuestionario que mi ahora novio me iba a hacer, decidí quedarme afuera para relajarme un poco. Luego de unos segundos entre y mire todo lo que pasaba ahí:

Robin iba de un lado a otro con los brazos atrás como pensando. Star lo miraba preocupada y Chico Bestia y Cyborg también preocupados, le decían que no pasaba nada que en cualquier momento yo aparecería por esa puerta, lo que me dejo muy en claro que no se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Recién cuando carraspee, como cuando una persona quiere llamar la atención, se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

StarFire vino volando y me abrazo dejándome sin aire. Robin vino y muy preocupado y me pregunto dónde había estaba. Chico Bestia y Cyborg fueron los últimos en llegar y también estaban muy preocupados.

-Y, vamos, respóndenos, ¿dónde estabas?-pregunto Chico Bestia.

-Pues, seguí a Red X para detenerlo, pero este me llevo a un callejón sin salida y cuando llegue ya se había escapado-dije sin dudar ni una palabra.

-¿Pero ese demente no te hizo nada mi amor?-pregunto Robin

-No, X no me hizo nada, pero ahora si me permiten me ire a mi habitación-dije y me fui.

Ya estando en ella me recosté en mi cama boca arriba. No dure mucho tiempo así ya que mi comunicador sonó. Pero no el de los titanes, si no el que me dio X.

-Hola, ¿preciosa me extrañaste?-preguntó.

-Nos vimos hace 5 minutos ¿qué te hace pensar que te podría extrañar?-pregunte siendo sarcástica.

-Mmm quizá el amor que sientes por mí te hace extrañarme a cada rato-dijo y pude notar que se estaba riendo detrás de la máscara.

-Como digas, ahora ¿qué quieres?-pregunte molesta

-Primero decirte que no sabía que eras novia del pajarito-dijo esta vez se podía distinguir una burla.

-Eso a vos no…-no me dejo seguir.

-Y segundo, tengo una misión y te necesito-dijo esta vez serio lo que no es muy común en el.

-Está bien, ¿donde es?-pregunte no muy convencida de lo que haría.

-Ven a mi departamento en 10 minutos de ahí nos iremos juntos, y recuerda llevar otra ropa y una máscara-me dijo y luego se fue, dejando el comunicados con la pantalla en negro.

Busque en mi ropero algo que ponerme, y solo encontré un top negro y una pollera terminada en picos. De la máscara ya me había encargado antes de volver aquí: Era como la de robin, solo que se me podían ver los ojos y tenía en borde violeta. Luego de vestirme me vi en el espejo y al comprobar que todo estaba bien me tele transporte al departamento de X. Aparecí en su habitación y lo que vi me sorprendió: ¡X estaba solo en pantalones! No pude evitar sonrojarme y darme la vuelta. La verdad es que tenía unos buenos expectórales.

-Te gusta lo que ves preciosa-dijo seductor.

-E visto mejores-respondí segura.

-Claro, ¿como el del pajarito?-pregunto burlonamente. Y tenía que admitirlo, X tenía mejor cuerpo que Robin.

-¡Callate!-dije.

-Tranquila, tranquila-dijo él.

-Bueno, ponte la parte de arriba del traje y vamos nos-pedí yo.

-No, esta es una misión, pero no vamos a ir a ningún lado-explico el-nos quedaremos aquí y nos conoceremos mas-dijo él.

-¡¿Lo qué?-pregunte incrédula.

-Lo que escuchaste ahora siéntate ahí-dijo señalando el sillón. Nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar, y nos conocimos más. Ahí me entere de que su nombre verdadero era Jason Todd, que tenía 18 años igual que yo, y lo más asombroso que me conto es que el fue amigo de Robin, y que fue el segundo aprendiz de Batman, pero que se enojo mucho con él cuando el Guason lo mato y Batman no cobro venganza. Luego alguien lo revivió y él se convirtió en Red Hood. Una vida ruda, parecida a la mía.

Red x POV.

Raven es asombrosa, no me sorprende que me haya enamorado de ella. En esta supuesta "misión" nos conocimos más y le conté toda mi vida. Ella tampoco se quedo atrás y también me conto todo sobre ella: su identidad era Rachel Roth, tenía 18 años, nació en Azarath, es la hija de una mujer llamada Arella y un demonio inter dimensional llamado Trigon; Azar la gobernadora de Azarath la ayudo a ocultar sus expresiones y si sus sentimientos son muy fuertes, sus poderes se salen de control. Su vida me pareció muy interesante y hablamos por horas hasta que se hizo muy tarde.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me valla-dijo-ya son las 3:00 am.

-¡¿Ya son las 3 de la mañana?

-Así es-respondió ella con su vos monótona de siempre- Nos vemos luego, me gusto mucho estar contigo hoy- luego se tele-transporto.

Yo me recosté en el sillón y me puse a repasar mentalmente estas últimas horas.

Raven POV.

La había pasado muy bien con Jason. Siempre pensé que era un desquiciado a quien solo le importaba robar, pero me di cuenta de que no, que detrás de esa mascara había una persona, buena y graciosa. Claro, eso no quita que aun sea un poco cínica y orgullosa. Me tire en mi cama y sin quererlo el recuerdo de sus expectórales inundo mi mente. Segundos después, aun teniendo ese pensamiento, sentí como Robin quería tener una conexión mental conmigo. Ahí me puse a pensar: ¿Y si hubiera querido conectarse conmigo mientras estaba con Jason? No, quizás quiso conectarse conmigo una vez y luego pensó que estaba dormida así que lo dejo, y ahora que ya desbloque mi mente piensa que me desperté. Decidí hablar con él.

-¿Raven?

-Sí, que pasa

-Eh estado intentando hablar con vos y me bloqueaste.

-Es que estaba durmiendo

-Se perfectamente que no estabas durmiendo, porque si dormías no podías bloquearme-Buen punto, no me había parado a pensar eso-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a dar un paseo

-¿De 5 horas?

-Sí, necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente, y después me quede un rato en la playa.

-Ah, bueno.

-Ahora si no te importa, me quiero acostar, adiós, duerme bien.

-Tu igual, descansa.

Luego me fui a cambiar al baño, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, el sueño no tardo en venir.

Al otro día me levante, eran las 5:30. Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha refrescante, luego me vestí y Salí hacia el lobby. En la cocina estaba Robin tomando un café y leyendo el periódico. Lo salude y me fui a preparar un té. Al terminar me senté en frente de él y empezamos a hablar. Cuando en una de esas sale el tema:

-Y…. ¿por qué te fuiste a la playa?

-¿Eh?-su pregunta me desconcertó.

-Digo, ayer tu me dijiste que te habías ido a la playa a pensar, pues dime, ¿qué tenias que pensar?

-Pues en realidad en nada, solo fui para relajarme con el ruido de las olas al romper. Te dije que había ido a pensar, porque estaba muy cansada y no sabía lo que decía, lo siento.

-Ah, pero la próxima vez me podrías avisar y nos vamos juntos, digo, te fuiste, no avisaste. Star te fue a buscar a tu habitación para cenar y no te encontró. Nos preocupamos.

-Lo siento. No quería preocuparlos-dije apenada-pero….igual creo que lo mejor no es que vengas conmigo, digo voy allí para relajarme y contigo a mi lado no creo que pueda.

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión.

-Gracias-dije, cuando de pronto las puertas del lobby se abrieron y…..

Bue aquí lo dejo :3

En los siguientes caps abra mas de esto :3


	3. ¿Solo es mi imaginación?

-Está bien, respeto tu decisión.

-Gracias-dije, cuando de pronto las puertas del lobby se abrieron y entro una StarFire muy triste. Al parecer algo había pasado en la noche en su habitación. Robin fue a hablar con ella. Entablaron una conversación, de la que yo solo pude escuchar palabras sueltas como:

-Paso

-Habitación

-Fue

-Horrible

-Preocupes

Y otras más que tampoco tenían mucho sentido si estaban sueltas. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mazo menos lograr colocar esas palabras en frases. Esto es lo que logre formar:

-Star, ¿Qué paso?

-Es en mi habitación, Robin.

-¿Sabes quien fue?

-No, solo sé que es horrible

-No te preocupes, lo descubriremos.

Luego los dos salieron por la puerta del lobby y yo me quede sola, terminando mi taza de té. Los minutos pasaban y yo seguía sola, lo que no me incomodaba, pero prefería la compañía de alguien o incluso el ruido que ocasionaban los chicos al discutir. Luego de media hora, cuarenta y cinco minutos en los que yo estuve meditando, las puertas del lobby se abrieron de golpe y como un tornado cubierto de gritos entraron Cyborg y Chico Bestia corriendo y peleando por quien sería el que aria el desayuno hoy. Los gritos cada vez aumentaban más y mi cabeza me empezaba a doler.

-¡Ya basta!-grite exasperada luego de unos 15 minutos en los que lo único que se oía en la torre eran los gritos de ellos dos. Los chicos se quedaron duritos viéndome aterrados. Algo exploto detrás de mí. Cy y Chico Bestia miraron por detrás y luego pusieron los ojos como platos.

-Oye Raven, Tranquila- dijo Robin que venía entrando junto con Star. Los tres nos dimos vuelta y los miramos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos? Eh? Eh? Eh?-pregunto Chico Bestia codeando a Robin y levantando ambas cejas al mismo tiempo, como insinuando algo.

-¡Chico Bestia!-Grito Robin enojado, aunque por una milésima de segundo, estaba segura de haber visto un sonrojo por su parte.

"Seguro fue mi imaginación, Robin y yo nos amábamos y nada iba a cambiarlo." Al final Cayborg le pego a Chico Bestia y finalizo todo diciendo: _Y por decir comentarios tontos, hoy desayunaremos carne._ Y luego, con una enorme sonrisa, se metió a la cocina y empezó a hacer de las suyas. Nosotros nos sentamos en la mesa a esperar, menos Chico Bestia que de vez en cuando miraba lo que hacia Cyaborg por sus costados, ligándose más de un golpe por parte del hombre de metal. Ya al final, cuando se canso de tantos golpes y termino morado, se sentó a esperar como todos los demás. Pero Cuando cada uno tenía su plato delante y se disponía a comer, sonó la alarma. Y todos, en especial Chico Bestia, dejamos con pesar nuestro plato de comida y salimos en dirección al lugar donde se estaba cometiendo la fechoría, no sin antes escuchar a Robin decir: _Es el Doctor Luz en una fábrica. Titanes, ¡vamos!_

La fábrica quedaba a unos kilómetros de la torre. Todos fuimos en el auto T y como era de esperarse nos la pasamos todo el camino escuchando los chistes malos de Chico Bestia. No entendía su afán por hacerme reír, pero ya me empezaba a incomodar lo cerca que estaba de mi cara. Suerte que Robin se dio cuenta y le paro el carro.

-Chico Bestia-empezó- ¡Aléjate de mi novia!

-Bueno, Bueno-dijo el cambiante un poco ofendido y molesto.

Llegamos a la fábrica. Era una construcción de unos dos pisos, Con una puerta enorme, por la que pasaría Cinderblock perfectamente; ventanas medianas que cubren las paredes y todo pintado de un color negro-grisáceo.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos separe…

-Ey! Hola titanes-saludo alguien a lo lejos. Era Kid Flash. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo él aquí? Llego con su súper velocidad y se puso al lado de Star.

-Ey, Flashito-saludo Cyborg- ¿qué haces por aquí?-pregunto palmeándole la espalda.

-Pues en realidad….iba a visitarlos, pero como al pasar por aquí los vi, decidí venir. Quizás necesiten mi ayuda- Comento con una sonrisa. Agg otro tonto en la misión, ¿es que acaso no basta con Chico Bestia?

-Bien, ahora que tenemos a Kid todo será más fácil. Nos dividiremos en equipos de dos. Cyaborg, tú y Chico Bestia se quedaran cubriendo la entrada. Raven y Chico Flash, la puerta trasera y Star y yo entraremos a detener al Doctor Luz-No sabía si había escuchado bien o no. Ósea, yo soy su novia y ¿en vez de eso va con Star? Era ilógico, por todos los lados por los que lo viera. Sin embargo no me dio tiempo a retrucar algo por que ya todos se encaminaron a hacer lo que había dicho Robin.

Ir con Kid a una misión no era tan buena idea. No sabiendo que termino con Jinx y que está enamorado de mi. O al menos eso fue lo que comento Abeja, el fin de semana pasado, cuando ella y los de la Torre Este se vinieron a quedar sábado y domingo con nosotros. Ademas Yo estaba con Robin y no iba a traicionarlo.

Volviendo al tema de lo misión, habia un claro problema. Si Chico Flash corría, yo volando no lograría alcanzarlo. Pero si yo me tele transportaba llegaría antes que él, y la idea era que estuviéramos los dos juntos por si el Doctor Luz quería escapar.

-Tenemos un problema-dije

-Eh? Cual, yo no lo veo-bufe, frustrada.

-Pues, si tu corres, yo volando no podre estar a tu nivel, pero si yo me tele transporto, llegare antes que tu y tampoco está bien. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, creo que sí. Pero que propones que hagamos.

-Solo correr normal, sin correr súper rápido.

-Oh, quizás que yo te llevara en mis brazos.

-Sí, claro-dije sarcásticamente, aunque al parecer el no entendió ese concepto, porque me agarro al estilo nupcial y corriendo rápido me llevo hasta la entrada trasera del edificio.


	4. Nuevo sentimiento, Nuevo Fin

**Bien. Aquí el próximo capítulo. No creo que dure mucho mas, quizá uno o dos caps mas. Nos vemos!**

Apenas llegamos y me dejo en el suelo, lo mire de mala manera y estaba a punto de derretirlo, si no fuera por la larga reprimida que me darían si lo hiciera. Era O-D-I-O-S-O, de todas las formas en que lo miraras. Pero en fin, lo importante es que habíamos logrado llegar sin que el Doctor Luz hubiera podido escapar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos ahí, plasmados, ni si al final y al cabo servirían de algo. Es que, quizá, los demás derrotaban a El Doctor Luz antes de que quiera escapar, y todos volverían a la torre, pedirían pizza y le dirían a "Flashito" Que podía quedarse cuanto tiempo quisiera. Menudo asco y ganas de vomitar, me daban de solo pensarlo.

Pero para mi suerte o desgracia, los demás no pudieron detenerlo, y el "Hombre luz" salió por la puerta trasera, pensando que nadie se había dado cuenta de que existía ese espacio para escaparse. Era más que obvio que lo que no era, precisamente, este doctorcito, era un hombre de muchas luces.

Es que yo me supongo que por algo somos los titanes, ¿no? Sabemos lo suficiente e incluso más, de lo que tenga que ver con villanos, y sus "grandiosas" ideas de conquistar el mundo. Era más que obvio, que se nos había ocurrido vigilar la parte trasera de la fábrica, no somos tan tontos. En fin, el punto es que el Doctor salió por la puerta trasera, llevándose una gran sorpresa, al encontrar a dos titanes esperándolo. Luego solo sonrió y trato de derrotarnos con un rayo de luz. Agh, es que la verdad, los villanos nunca cambian. Yo utilice mi escudo para cubrirme, mientras Chico Flash corría y se postulaba detrás de él.

Tan concentrado estaba en tratar de derribar mi escudo con su rayo que ni cuenta se dio de que le faltaba uno por derrotar. Flash lo derribo con una patada, y yo usando mi poder hice una especie de cadena de magia que lo mantendría atado y quieto. Al rato se nos unieron los demás titanes y la policía mucho después. Le quite la cadena de poder, mientras un policía le ponía las esposas. Luego lo pusieron en una camioneta, mientras el pronunciaba cosas tales como: Volveré No se libraran de mi, Titanes Ya van a ver, mi venganza será peor Lo que sonó realmente irónico, ya que esto que acabó de suceder no fue para nada considerable como una batalla verdadera.

Como yo ya sabía y había previsto, llegamos, pidieron pizza y dejaron que Kid se quedara cuanto quisiera, a lo que el acepto gustoso. La verdad, la cosa no podía ir peor. Yo no tenía ni ganas de comer, así que me fui a mi habitación. Necesitaba urgente meditar. Las cosas no iban para nada bien, tenía mucho en mi mente. Pero apenas había llevado unos minutos levitando, cuando sonó mi comunicador. Pero no el de los Titanes, si no otro muy diferente, negro y con una cruz roja en el medio. Fui a ver de qué se trataba y conteste.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde te metiste?—Me pregunto un muy enojado Jason.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba con los Titán…..—Pero me interrumpió bruscamente.

—Te llame 5 veces y no contestaste. Yo pensé que había quedado muy claro que quería que fueras mi secuas

¿Secuas? ¿Enserio? Aquella palabra me cayo pésimo, como si el solo me quisiera por que tenia magia. Me sorprendí a mi misma con mis pensamientos. ¿Desde cuando a mi me importaba de qué forma me quisiera Red x? El era un ladronzuelo y yo una Titán. El es una coca light y yo una pastilla mentos* No congeniábamos, ¿cómo podía pensar en quererlo? _Agh, Raven, estas echa un lio de los grandes, quien diría que te gustaría un villano. _Y Si, tenía toda la razón del mundo. Menudo lio se me iba a armar si los demás se enteraban.

—Raven, ¿sigues ahí?—Pregunto el ladronzuelo del otro lado del aparato. Al parecer me había quedado muy enganchada con mis pensamientos, que me olvide de él.

—Sí, sigo aquí—Dije media desconcertada.

—Bueno, emm. Te necesito en mi departamento ¡Ya!—Ordeno, para luego dejar la pantalla en negro.

Decidí que apenas legara ajustaría cuentas con él. Por ahora solo Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al Lobby, donde se celebrara, al parecer una fiesta. Apenas entre todos callaron y me vieron.

—Raven…..quieres formar parte de la celebración—me invito Robin. ¡Robin! O diablos, acababa de darme cuenta de que me gusta un ladrón, sin ni siquiera pensar en mi novio. Tenía que hablar con él, no era justo estar con alguien si no sientes algo por él. Aunque yo si lo sentía, pero también por Jason. Agh, que problema.

—No. Solo venía a decirles que me voy. —Dije mirándolos. Luego mire a mi novio—Robin, luego tengo que hablar contigo. —Y diciendo esto, me tele transporte delante de ellos en dirección del departamento de Jason.

Llegue y lo primero que hice fue apagar el comunicador, para que no pudieran rastrearme. No había rastros de Jason en la sala. Me senté en el sillón y espere a que apareciera. Minutos después, se presento en el portal que dirigía a su habitación.

—Veo que acatas muy bien las ordenes—No se veía enojado, más bien pensativo. —Tengo que contarte algo Rachel.

Algo dentro de mí se revolvió. Hacía años que nadie me llamaba así. Muchos. Yo solo lo mire, como para que siguiera hablando. El se acerco y se sentó junto a mí en el sillón.

—Pues….La verdad…..hace algún tiempo que estoy experimentando un sentimiento. Por eso es que te dije de ser mi amiga. Raven, tú me gustas. —Confeso al final. Me miro a los ojos, se lo veía serio, como demostrándome que era verdad lo que decía.

No supe que decir. Me descoloco. Solo atine a abrir mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Me pare del sillón y lo mire. No había palabras que decirle. No podía confesarle que a mi también me gustaba, porque estaba Robin. Solo dije que tenía asuntos pendientes, y me tele transporte de nuevo a la torre. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con Robin. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados diputando por dos chicos, y estando con alguien mientras amaba a otra persona. Mientras pensaba en esto me fui acercando al lobby. Al parecer la fiesta había terminado, porque ya no se escuchaba ese ruido de antes. Entre y lo que vi me descoloco y me partió el corazón.

¡MI NOVIO SE ESTABA BESANDO CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. El pecho me dolía. La rabia me carcomía. Impotencia. Algo exploto, y fue lo que hizo que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia, y de paso, dejaran de besarse.

—Raven no….— Excusas, excusas y más excusas. Dolor, se filtraba en mi corazón. Cada palabra suya, era como un puñal en mi corazón. Ya casi ni lo escuchaba, solo oía un murmullo lejano. Las lagrimas que cubrían mis ojos, impidiéndome la visión. Mis sentidos iban disminuyendo. No sé cuando, pero de pronto solo sentí como mis piernas me fallaron y antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo, mi vista se volvió negra.

***Al menos aca, si juntas coca light con una pastilla mentos hace erupción. **


	5. ¡ Aquí termina todo! o ¿ Quizás no?

**Bueno, creo que este es el ultimo capitulo. Bien, nos vemos luego. Intente hacerlo lo más rápido posible para zanjar este problema, y prometo que cuando pueda hare nuevos fics. **

* * *

><p>—Bien, aquí estoy yo, junto a Jason. Creo que esta historia se terminara, pero antes quiero que sepan que fue lo que paso después. Es sorprendente como todo puede cambiar a costa del dolor. Debo decir que todo esto es como una película para mí. Esta es mi película, yo soy la protagonista y Jason es mi amor. Yo pienso que cada cual hace lo que quiere con su película. Decide que hacer, cuáles serán sus diálogos, como si además de ser el actor, también fuera el director. Pues bien, esta es mi película y así es como sigue:<p>

Me desperté en la enfermería. Mis parpados me pesaban y no querían levantarse, pero el oír murmullos hizo que tuviera la obligación de ver de qué se trataba. En la sala estaban Robin, Star y Cyborg. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me atormentaron y tuve que sostener mi cabeza, pronunciando un leve "Ay" que fue escuchado.

—Amiga Raven—Dijo Star mientras se acercaba. La ira volvió a subir desde mi estomago. No podía creer con el descaro con que me decía Amiga.

—Tú no eres mi amiga, StarFire. —Dije, afirmando mucho el nombre de mi compañera extraterrestre—Las amigas no se besan con tu novio.

—Raven, sobre eso…

—No quiero escucharte, Robin. Lo echo, echo está. Ahora solo quédate con ella—Luego me réferi a Star—Y Azar quiera que te haga lo mismo que a mí.

—Raven, te estas precipitando —Esta vez era Cy quien hablaba, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación antes. Al parecer ya se había enterado.

—¿Sabes lo que me hizo?

—Sí, todos ya nos enteramos. Pero no hay porque maldecir a nadie por eso.

Me pare de la cama y los mire uno por uno.

—Bien, si así lo quieren. —Y diciendo eso, me tele transporte a mi habitación.

Recogí algunas cosas impredecibles. No podía creer como me dejaban de lado. Sonaba egoísta, lo sé, pero ya no podía seguir ahí. Cuando por fin guarde todo lo mío, Salí de mi habitación y fui al lobby. Allí estaban todos, y a pesar de que sabía que me costaría la despedida tenía que hablar con Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Kid Flash, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, Robin me vio.

—¡Raven! ¿Qué haces?

—Me voy Robin. Solo vine a despedirme de los chicos—Le explique, haciendo un ademan hacia los anterior mente nombrados. Los salude, abrace e intercambie un par de palabras con ellos. Siempre prometiéndoles que los vendría a visitar. Luego mire a mis ex amigos y suspirando seguí mi camino hacia fuera del lobby. Ya fuera me tele transporte al único lugar donde estaba segura, sería bien recibida: El departamento de Jason.

Y así fue. Apenas llegue lo llame y él se hizo a parecer. Estaba sorprendido. Yo le explique todo lo sucedido y le pregunte si me podía quedaría ahí con él. El acepto y me guio hasta una habitación del fondo. Deje mis cosas ahí y enseguida fuimos a la sala. Tenía que, de alguna forma, contarle lo que sentía por él. Pero ¿Cómo? Sabía que había pocas formas, pero me sentía rara ante todo eso. En fin, solo me quedaba decírselo, así que tomando mucho valor me atreví a confesarle lo que sentía por él.

—¿Ja…ja…Jason?—empecé, tratando de llamar su atención. —Necesito decirte algo.

El chico solo me miro, esperando que continuara. Sentía que en mi estomago habían muchas mariposas, que no hacían más que impedirme el hablar claramente.

—Tu…yo…—No sabía cómo empezar —Yo también siento lo mismo por ti…tu me gustas Jason. —confesé al fin. El me miro a los ojos, sonrió y luego abrazando mi cintura…

**Fin**

Jajaja esta es mi película, por lo que yo decido cuando cortarla. Además, seguro que todos ya saben lo que paso luego ¿o no? ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos una parte y vamos a unos 4 años más tarde?

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que me fui de la Torre. Sí, había vuelto a ir allá, pero más bien por mis amigos. Hay muchas nuevas novedades para contarles, pero dejare la mejor para la ultima.

—Chico Flash se quedo en mi lugar. No me molesta, es un gran chico ahora que lo pienso.

—Cyborg se le declaro a Abeja, y ahora tienen una nena divina.

—Chico Bestia logro conquistar a Tara, pero solo como eso, nada de Terra.

—Decidí no unirme a Red-x. Sería una humillación y un deshonor para mis amigos. Así que Jason pelea solo, mientras yo me quedo en casa.

—Jason y yo tenemos un nene de 4 años y una nena de 2, además de que estoy de 9 meses de embarazo.

—Y la mejor, la más expectante…..: Star y Robin no duraron ni 1 semana. Obvio que esto me lo contaron los chicos, porque yo con ellos me hablo lo justo y necesario. Igual sin rencores.

Y si, voy a la Torre todos los fines de semana. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Chico Flash son los padrinos de mis hijos. Aun recuerdo que la primera vez que aparecí allí luego de mi huida a la casa de Jason, fue dos semanas después. Todos me fueron a recibir, incluyendo los traidores. Al parecer estaban todos muy preocupados por mí y a donde me estaba quedando. Solo les comente que tenía una nueva pareja y que estaba viviendo con él. Es más que obvio que Jason ni se acerca a la Torre, por respeto a mis amigos. No me molesta que él sea un ladrón, después de todo, es lo que es, y así es como lo amo.

En fin, ahora estoy acá, en la Torre almorzando. Jason está en casa y los pequeños juegan con sus tíos. Creo que este es el mejor final para mi peli…¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!, ¡me muero de dolor! ¡Como me dolía es estomago! Y ahí lo comprendí: ¡Había roto la bolsa!

Llame inmediatamente a Jason y el vino a la Torre, aunque quedándose afuera. Les pedí que cuidaran a los nenes mientras yo iba, pero ellos dijeron que no, y se fueron con nosotros al hospital. Nadie hasta ahora conocía a Jason, y todos se alegraron de ver que era tan simpático. Sin embargo, sentía las miradas asesinas que le mandaba Robin.

Al parecer, la historia no termina aquí, más bien todo lo contrario: ¡Esto recién empieza!

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, veo que ya termine. Sobre los comentarios, pienso hacer una segunda historia de esta y una historia de KidFlash x Raven, porque es mi tercera pareja preferida. Espero que les guste, nos vemos!<strong>


End file.
